swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Vanguard Empire
__TOC__ Formation In 258 BBY, deep in the Unknown Regions of space, there was a system of planets engaged in civil war amongst one another. Each planet with living beings was on the brink of destruction until the leaders of each planet had enough of the conflict. The seven leaders met together at a summit to try and come to an agreement to end the conflict. Two of the leaders left in disgust, already stating disgust towards making peace. The remaining five leaders came to an accords known as the Sova Accords, named for the planet on which they formed this accord. With this document, they agreed to come together and form one singular rule. These five would become the ones honorbound to guide their people into an age of prosperity. They would become the Lords of Honor, each embodying a characteristic of their new empire, which would become the vanguard of a new order to unite the galaxy under a singular banner. Conquest of the Sova System After consolidating power within the five planets, the Lords of Honor began amassing a fleet and army to begin conquering the rest of the system to unite it under the flag of the Vanguard Empire. The five planets united under the banner had all donated soldiers, ships, and supplies. The remaining 2 planets had bolstered their defenses and prepared to defend their territory, having come to an agreement with each other to resist the newly formed Vanguard Empire. The first invasion attempt was sloppy and not very well coordinated, leading to a failed attempt to take the planets. The Empire suffered many losses and was forced to retreat and rethink their strategy. After a hundred years had passed, the Empire relaunched its campaign to take the system, this time with a larger fleet and better training. They conquered the first world within days and the second shortly after that, forcing the two planets to sign a treaty of amnesty into the Empire, but the heads of state were executed and the citizens became citizens of the Empire. After their system was united, the Lords of Honor set their sights on grander things. The Hundred Year Conquest and the Empire In the vast, unexplored space of the Unknown Regions, the Vanguard Empire slowly paved its way through system after system, taking world after world into its fold and increasing its strength gradually. Scout ships were deployed from the main fleet to search for new worlds to conquer. The fleets were, however, split in order to leave a sizeable force to defend the homeworld of Sova. Even though the fleet was not whole, the Empire managed to continue conquering worlds with its sheer power on the ground and skill in the air. The process of taking over these worlds took a hundred years until the Empire stopped. Their probes had reached the Outer Rim of the galaxy and began working their way in, monitoring the progress of the Galactic Republic. Eventually, as the probes began to return, they witnessed the rise of the Galactic Empire and realized that the Empire was beginning to move into the Unknown Regions. The probes returned with this information and the Lords of Honor hid their fleets away from prying eyes. The galaxy was not yet ready for them. After the Empire fell at Endor, and the remnants fled to the Unknown Regions to begin the formation of the First Order, the Lords of Honor decided to move portions of their fleet into the known galaxy, to see what kind of government replaced this Empire. Category:Factions Category:Governments